vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117190-drop-4-status-update
Content ---- ---- ---- * Customers commit to a payment scheme to remain active in this game and budgeting is important for many. * Players invest significant time and energy into MMO games, with greater commitment to their 'avatars' than perhaps any other genre. 'Mapping out' characters progression is a common activity for players. * Drop 3 is currently on the PTR for the second time and it's release is imminent. As such our attention has moved to Drop 4, where more significant changes to core features were proposed to occur. | |} ---- ---- ^ Really, since they haven't told otherwise. The timetable will still be on, and it also assumes what happens after drop 3. So chill mmkay? | |} ---- ---- Don't assume. This could be where you hear otherwise. Hence why I am asking. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It is safe to assume it will be released in a future quarter, of a future year. | |} ---- They have talked about it yeah, but it would be nice get confirmation as we do invest time and money into this game and considering employees leaving Carbine and the layoffs of WS employees at NCSoft it would be nice with solid information if they'll actually be able to make the quarterly updates or not. Also if I remember correctly when they said they would do the quarterly updates they also mentioned that they won't release anything 'until it's ready' meaning they most likely will be pushing those updates as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't tell if you are agreeing with me or chastising me. I'm so confused lol | |} ---- It's not pointless to wanting to know if they'll actually be able to keep the quarterly updates going or not since staff leaving and getting laid off has repercussions which most likely will affect the game. | |} ---- One would hope they are still working on this and have at least a halfway-usable build to throw up on the PTR after Drop 3. If Drop 3 paves the way for future drops I would expect (pray for) at least a month of PTR testing. Staff reductions after a successful launch are not uncommon in the gaming industry. I do not think this is indicative of a change in their deployment schedule. | |} ---- Wanting to know if they will be able to keep quarterly updates rolling out is not pointless, no; it's actually understandable. However, asking within a week of their staff reductions before they've had the opportunity to see exactly how it will affect their development cycle or to be able to properly judge the pace of progress in the studio - and expecting an answer - is rather unrealistic. This is a question that we shouldn't expect them to be able to answer yet. Possibly come January, once they've seen how this effects their progress on launching Drop 4 and so they can take that information and look at where they're at going forward to Drop 5. But without any development time to judge by? No. | |} ---- This ^ Good grief will you stop the hyper bole doom train about Drop 4 until at least Drop 3 hits? Some people lol | |} ---- Letting them know that people are interested in knowing how it will turn out isn't pointless to make them aware of. Yes I understand that they won't be able to give an answer straight away, however I can't see OP asking for an answer 'NOW'. Since they are being made aware of the interest of knowing they can gather the data and let us know, how simple isn't that. | |} ---- Really? That is all you got? Disappointing. | |} ---- ---- ---- The original drop content was combined, but the nomenclature left the same. E.g. Drop 3 was formerly drop 3 + 4, therefore Drop 4 was formerly drop 5 + 6. | |} ---- ^ That. I wish they'd come up with something to make this clearer. | |} ---- ---- Can we name Drop 5 Space Hamsters? Please? Pretty Please with a Chua on top? ;) | |} ---- Joke's on you, unicorns are real. We just think it has to be a horse. | |} ---- Then maybe, just maybe the drop 3 wish will come true. Now find me some real pics of the loch ness monster! | |} ---- ---- So it's no longer drop 3, it's not longer drop 4, nor is it drop 3/4, but rather Drop tree fiddy. We've broken the code! Carbine is run by the Loch Ness Monsta! | |} ---- You can't assume the same will happen here. Different people have different capabilities, and not everyone is going to be able to match the CoX experience. Especially given Carbine's track record before they lost 25% of their workforce. On the other hand, it could turn out even better. My point is, anecdotes suck. | |} ---- Your timeline suggests January for Drop4 is very unlikely, which is also what I believe. I think it is misleading to have January remain the public date for Drop4 when all signs point otherwise, unless they can confirm development remains on track for that date. But my larger issue is with the haphazard release of information regarding what changes to existing game mechanics are slated for Drop4. If you trawl through Dev Tracker you can find some tidbits and often conflicting 'ideas', 'proposals' or 'thought bubbles'. The only Dev that has been ruling things in or out is J-Tal, who doesn't exactly instill confidence in the community (see: http://www.jabbithole.com/items/genetic-redundancy-revolvers-39678-1cihzp). At its most basic level, the question most elder-game players want answered is "should I bother to keep playing now or just wait until Drop4?". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They are also putting in slot token armor type drops for raid sets. Current ETA is end of January by my count. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the issue is that a lot of the really exciting stuff has been said to be moved to the Q1 patch (like ITEMIZATION!!!!!) Those of us waiting for that are kinda beyond excited for it to happen. Personally, the thought of Vet Shiphands also makes me squee hard! I love shiphands so much while leveling! Plus the other QOL stuff like dungeon dailies, and gear on the vendors, etc. Just...yea...it's a lot of things that I think will make being level 50 and playing elder game content way more fun (and rewarding). | |} ---- Absolutely understand! I know folks are really hyped for the future content, but I also don't want to be in a position (like we had with some things in Drop 3) where stuff gets moved or things aren't clear because changes happen etc. Personally, I want to get MOTGP sorted and then we'll try and work with Dev to post more concrete info on the Q1 Patch that we can share. There's a lot of info floating around right now in random places and we need to get our ducks in a row so you guys get the best, most accurate, information. :) | |} ---- ----